Adolmaea the Sun King (Grid Series)
A Sentinel of extreme power and second only to the Extant Knight, the Sun King can be thought of as the Leader of the Sentinels, thus making him presumably the second most powerful of the Sentinels. It wields a Double-sword as a weapon. It can also make a see-through yellow energy shield, as well as float. It was originally wielded by Yahweh, for the second half of Angel Force (it is mentioned anyway) and the first half of Galactic Pirates it has fallen into the hands of Orphan's True Vessel: Zodiark, after Orphan's revival the Sun King is returned to Yahweh. History Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment The Sun King's Double-sword A Double-sword wielded by Adolmaea and the only physical weapon at its disposal, it can become encased in flames or return to flames from whence it came which is swung towards enemies, this weapon can also split into two swords which is used in concession with each other. Powers Like with the Celestial Ranking, Adolmaea is the second strongest Sentinel and falls under the control of the Second of God's Children: Yahweh, under Yahweh it is said that the enemies of the Creator suffered. Adolmaea is said to have indestructible armour, easily fending off any attack arrayed against it. Abilities *'Ark Drive' - Adolmaea summons powerful Crystal Arks, floating Crystals that attack with pillars of Dark Energy, they also have an additional powerful ability: **'Charge Drive' - Adolmaea channels energy into Crystal Arks, strengthening their attacks and allowing them to cast powerful Celestial Magic, their attack range is also magnified. *'Fiery Swath' - The Sun King swipes out with its Double Blade which bursts apart into a shock-wave of flames, it then reforms in a fiery blade of light, floating at the Sun King's side. *'Force Guard' - The Sun King summons a see-through Golden/Yellow Shield that can block any attack, any damage done against the shield during that time heals the Sun King's health and energy reserves. *'Floating Mode' - In this mode, Adolmaea can cast a number of powerful abilities, similar to spells: **'Kinetic Blade' - Adolmaea summons a bolt of flames shaped like his sword down and causes a small explosion of flames. **'Kinetic Gleam' - Adolmaea summons a large bolt of flames shaped like his sword down and causes a shock-wave included explosion of flames. *'Sol Cross' - Adolmaea fills his blades with energy, splitting his blade into two separate blades before doing a two slash combo with each blade, finishing with a third Cross slash that sends a shock-wave of flames outwards. *'Megiddo Blaze' - Adolmaea places its double blade floating in front of its chest and floats into the air, it then gathers energy into its core and then the energy explodes outwards, in a giant fiery circle. *'Overkill' - A Similar ability to Megiddo Blaze, Adolmaea channels the energy it has gathered into its core before slashing out suddenly with a spinning blade, sending a tornado of flames away from him which its enemies get caught in. *'Light of the Ancient Skies' - Adolmaea enters a unique version of his Floating Mode, being able to fly through the air and combat above. Gallery wkc2-adolmaea.jpg|Adolmaea - floating mode wkc2-adolmaea-sun-king.jpg|Adolmaea - Sol Cross ability Trivia Category:Celestial Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Zords